card acpto AMITO
by CrAzY Anime Fan
Summary: ok this is like my version of card capors sakura it is based more on the TV show than the manga (SP) version it is based more on a dream i had and i continued it after a while (in my story)
1. Default Chapter

CARD CAPTOR AMITO  
  
This is a story about card captors that you never saw before this time the claw cards are for real...  
  
Amito is a 14 years old kid who loves playing card games.  
  
Last year he had a dream that he was playing a weird game with sakura Madison (tomoyato) and Julian.  
  
Julian was on yu-ey`s form (as a judged) and sakura was with Madison and he was with cero as his guider.  
  
They had a claw cards match.  
  
A match that they will never forget!  
  
The match was to decide who is the best card captor from the both of them. Cero (as a guider) always told Amito what is right in the game and what he can't do.  
  
For cero`s surprise Amito was doing the right thing  
  
And chose the right cards at the right time.  
  
But then when there were only two cards for each of them to use Amito woke up... 


	2. a day at the library

1.1 A DAY IN THE LIBRARY:  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 Amito's teacher: the poetry of this artist is so great you can feel all the pain that he... blah blah blah...  
  
1.5  
  
1.6 It was English class the last lesson he had for today and now he got a whole weekend with no homework! Unless...  
  
1.7  
  
1.8 Amito's teacher: don't forget to do page 54 on the book and 78-87 at the workbook!!!  
  
1.9  
  
1.10 Here goes my weekend said Amito to himself.  
  
1.11  
  
1.12 Erika: so Amito whatcha gonna do this weekend?  
  
1.13 Amito: you know Erica English homework ( :) not)  
  
1.14 Erica: wanna do it today on the library?  
  
1.15 Amito: sure! Let me just call home.  
  
1.16 Erica: K.  
  
1.17  
  
1.18 Amito called his home he's big brother answered.  
  
1.19 Big brother: hey dork face.  
  
1.20 Amito: hey dog face is mom there?  
  
1.21 Dog face: yup one sec. MOM AMITO IS ON THE PHONE.  
  
1.22 Mom: hi honey. What's up?  
  
1.23 Amito: I'm staying at the library today mom I'm  
  
1.24 Doing today's homework with Erica.  
  
1.25 Mom: OK honey have fun. Bye.  
  
1.26 Amito: bye mom.  
  
1.27 Erica: so can ya?  
  
1.28 Amito: yup!  
  
1.29  
  
1.30 Erica: so lets go to the cafeteria eat something and do our homework.  
  
1.31 Amito: that's what I was going to say!  
  
1.32 Erica: weepy it's the third time today.  
  
1.33 Amito: the day isn't over yet!  
  
1.34  
  
1.35 Erica was amito's best friend. They had the same jokes they loved to play their card games together and they loved to talk about everything.  
  
1.36  
  
1.37 They went to the cafeteria and bought for themselves lunch. He had a tuna sandwich and she had macaroni and cheese. After they ate they put the leftovers in the trashcan and went to the library.  
  
When they got there they drank from the water fountain that was outside the library (you cant eat or drink inside the library!!!)  
  
Erica to the Liberian: hi we need the guidebook for Shakespeare's plays.  
  
Liberian: oh we have one more left you got here just in time!!!  
  
She gave Erica the book and told her: and remember  
  
BE QUITE ON THE LIBRARY!!!  
  
Erica and Amito: ok don't worry about us!!!  
  
They found an empty table for their books and notebooks and opened on page 77 (refers to pages 77-89 from their homework)  
  
Amito: boring!!  
  
Erica: yup! But hey look on the bright side. At least we're almost done and we're gonna have fun in the weekend! And remember we are going to the park tomorrow to check out those new cool trampolines.  
  
Amito: yeh how can I forget you said it 7 times in the past 2 hours!  
  
When they finished doing their homework (finally) they brought the book back to the Liberian.  
  
Erica: hey let's ask her if the comic books room is already built.  
  
Amito: ooh yeh I almost forgot about it!  
  
Erica: now you see why I'm telling you over and over things?  
  
Erica to the Liberian: umm excuse me miss. But we were just wondering if the comic books section is already built?  
  
Liberian: oh yes it had it's on the left of the science section. It's on your right at the back.  
  
Erica and Amito: ok thank you!  
  
They went to the science section on their right then to the left and found a door that a sign was written there: THE COMIC SECTION...  
  
Amito: why they put it in another room?  
  
Voice: because once they had here private lessons there but one day the students disappeared from the room and the teacher was so worried about them that she wrote it on her diary and laugh so hard that...  
  
Amito: stop it Jeremy! You making me sick!  
  
Jeremy: how did you know it was me?  
  
Erica: cause you always try to scare us and you can't succeed! Like duh!  
  
Jeremy: oh ok busted. Anyways wanna go there? If you dare...  
  
Amito: oh com`on Jeremy shut up and come in!  
  
Jeremy: K K... I'm coming I'm coming. 


	3. A COMIC BOOK WITH A DOLL

A COMIC BOOK WITH NO PICTURS AND A DOLL:  
  
Erica: wow look at all those comic books!  
  
Amito: amazing!  
  
Jeremy: I wonder if they have the crusher?  
  
Erica and Amito: -_-...  
  
Jeremy loves scary and creepy stuff. He read all the weirdest scariest creepiest etc. etc. etc. books and comic books.  
  
Amito: ok so let split up and come back in an hour or so.  
  
Erica and Jeremy: ok Amito see ya.  
  
Jeremy went to the fear section. Erica went to the adventure section. And Amito went to the hero's section to see if they have the new issue of his favorite hero: colosuss. (By the way: *I don't own that character also and* Amito has a big poster of him).  
  
Amito was looking in the `C` line and he saw one of the weirdest comic books there!  
  
It was too thick for a comic book so he took it right away to check it out.  
  
It was a red book with golden stripe on the top and there were a picture of a weird tiger like creature.  
  
Amito: what the heck is that book? Hey wait a second that book seems familiar! The clow...!!!??? (He read it on the front of the book)  
  
Amito opened the book and he saw cards. Just cards and a cute little stuffed animal that seemed to be asleep.  
  
Amito: what...is that?... this is unbelievable!...ke...kero?...that's can't be it was just a dream!  
  
Amito thought for a minute and said: ummm...what should I do? I mean it can't be it was just a dream! Wait a second may be I will say the spell that kero told me!  
  
(I know he talk to himself! Like me more or less:) )  
  
Amito wrote some spells that he remembered from his weird fight dream (last year). And he put it in his pack that if he will need them so it will be nearby (actually he wrote it just for fun but he thought that maybe it is for real?).  
  
Amito: well here goes! Glunk.  
  
Card captors of the clow expect the unexpected now!  
  
Me card captor Amito call you! The clow cards power to be free!  
  
Release!!!!  
  
(He was so lucky that no one was there!:) )  
  
The whole section was glowing and the cards flew away with a gust of wind (like in the anime series) Amito tried to catch one of them but he couldn't he saw that card it was the light card. And then kero woke up and got up from his place in the book (like in the anime series again:) ).  
  
Amito: what? Ke...kero? Is...That you?  
  
Kero: yup that's me Amito! What's up?  
  
Amito: O_O you remember me? You ARE real!?  
  
Kero: so what did you think that I'm just a cute stuffed animal?  
  
Amito:........  
  
Kero: what happened Amito did the dash card got your thong?  
  
Amito: umm no! But I thought it was all just a dream!  
  
Kero: THAT match? A dream? Your joking right?!  
  
Amito: no!!!  
  
Kero: it was for real! Clow used the dream card that you will think it was a dream cause you weren't a chosen one yet. And if you would lose so you wont be sad or even worse you wouldn't be in a second captor position.  
  
Amito: what's that?  
  
Kero: never mind that now!  
  
Amito: so who won in the end? I remember 2 cards for each of us. You know me and... Umm s...sakur something...  
  
Kero: sakura! Well it hadn't finished like that! Actually you woke up but somehow you fought till the end. And... You won the match and you are NOW an officially a card captor!  
  
Amito: what took you so long to get me?  
  
Kero: actually yu-ey decided to wait something like a year and then to send the clow book to a place near you!  
  
(The last sentence looks like a commercial()  
  
Amito: wow! So now how do I take the book out of the library?  
  
Kero: first of all I will get into your bag and you take the book inside your shirt!  
  
Amito: O_O have you ever thought about Liberians? Their job is to find the kids who take books from the library!  
  
Kero: well I will put it in your bag and live it all to me! :)  
  
Amito to himself: that's what makes me worried somehow.  
  
Kero: I heard that!  
  
Amito: O_O . ^_^.  
  
They went to the dour were Amito hide kero behind his back while kero got into the Amito's bag.  
  
Jeremy: Hey Amito did you found the new Colosuss issue?  
  
Amito: umm no not really. I hadn't found anything interesting.  
  
Amito to himself: well actually I found a new job and the meaning of the dream I had last year.  
  
Erica: Amito Jeremy look what I found!  
  
Amito: what did you found?  
  
Erica: the new issue of the greatest comic hero ever...  
  
Amito:.... (Amito likes when they say that colosuss is the best hero ever)  
  
Erica: well right after colosuss!  
  
Amito: ^_^  
  
Erica: I found the 56th issue of James bond 007!  
  
(I don't own that character either!!! And I know I wrote it wrong!)  
  
Both: wow!!!  
  
Erica: I thought you'll be a bit more exited!  
  
Both: wwwwwwoooooowwwwwwww!!!!!!!!  
  
Erica: ohh never mind! Anyways I'm gonna borrow it from here.  
  
They went to the comic section Liberian and Erica borrowed the comic book.  
  
They got out but not before Amito checked if kero was there.  
  
(And he was)  
  
Jeremy: so whatcha gonna do tomorrow guys?  
  
Amito: ummm I don't know! Giggle.  
  
Erica: o\_/o I said that were going to the park!!!  
  
Amito: I was just joking!  
  
Jeremy: cool can I come?  
  
Erica: sure.  
  
Jeremy: ^_^.  
  
They went out of the library and to each other's homes. When Amito got to his home he called to his brother.  
  
Amito: hey Bobby are you awake?  
  
Bobby: yup I'm here in the kitchen eating.  
  
Amito: is mom here?  
  
Bobby: no she went to the super market to get some food for tonight.  
  
Amito: why what's going on tonight?  
  
Bobby got down stairs (they were shouting...) and said.  
  
Bobby: the Yamites are coming tonight.  
  
Amito: weepy... well anyways I'm going to my room to do my homework.  
  
Bobby: ok. I will call you when your show is on!  
  
Amito: K.  
  
  
  
Amito went to his room to free kero from his bag.  
  
Amito: Are you ok kero?  
  
Kero: Yuk your snack from yesterday stink!  
  
Amito: O_O... ^_^  
  
Kero: you shouldn't leave your food in your bag for a long time cause it will get smelly.  
  
Amito: ok kero. So how do I catch the clow cards? 


	4. A LESSON IN CARD CAPTURING

A lesson in card capturing:  
  
  
  
Kero: well first of all let me teach ya what is a clow card...  
  
Amito: the clow cards are cards that made by someone called clow...right?  
  
Kero: who was a great magician...every card can control other elements in the world. You have to catch all 52 cards while each card can help you catch other cards! But it will be different than normal catching this time!  
  
Amito: by how?  
  
Kero: well this time the card won't appear and you'll have to capture it and be afraid that someone will see ya. This time you will somehow teleport to the world of the card.  
  
Amito: how is that?  
  
Kero: well clow did a spell on the cards before they got out this time.  
  
Amito: what do you mean this time?  
  
Kero: well they were many card captors before you and the best one was sakura! Now she was a true card captor...*memories*.....  
  
Amito: umm kero?  
  
Kero: oh yeh...but somehow she didn't succeed to catch all the other cards...  
  
Amito: what do you mean other cards?  
  
Kero: well...other...she...caught...some cards...but not...all 52 cards...  
  
Amito: ooook?  
  
Kero: so this time the cards will come to you.  
  
Amito: but how do I fight them?  
  
Kero: well open your hands and repeat after me but first of all close your eyes!  
  
Amito did what kero told him.  
  
Both (or you prefer to read twice the same lines...): cards that made by the mighty clow! Come to my powers...I am Amito call you clow cards to challenge me and to prove my powers in front of the Delta's powers that I'm worthy to be a true card captor! Give me something to start! RELEASE!!!  
  
The room was glowing with a bright light. And Amito's hands were holding a necklace with a metal stick that looked like a key. And on his other hand he held the MIST card.  
  
Kero: wow the Mist...good card to start with! Now the necklace...that's your key to open the gate of clow. That's the gate that you'll enter in the card world.  
  
Amito: ok.  
  
Kero: now some cards got new powers so the Mist card powers now changes all the time...every time you'll use it. It will be something else good or...bad.  
  
Amito: O_O. bad???  
  
Bobby: Amito...your show is on in five minuets!  
  
Amito: be right there!  
  
Kero: what show?  
  
Amito: umm news ^_^  
  
Kero: o_O do you watch the news???  
  
Amito: umm yup.  
  
Kero: not believing!  
  
Amito: o ok I'm watching a cartoon series about three kids that looking for their lost home.  
  
(It's a made up show that I made like 2 seconds ago)  
  
Kero: ok meanwhile what do we eat around here?  
  
Amito: I will bring you something in 25 minuets...  
  
Kero: WHAT??? 25 minuets???  
  
Amito: or you prefer to eat the sandwich from yesterday?  
  
Kero looked at the sandwich.  
  
Kero: I can wait 25 minuets. ^_^  
  
Amito: be right there with the food.  
  
Kero: yeh yeh in 25 minuets.  
  
Amito: don't make a mess!  
  
Kero: me? Mess? No way!  
  
Amito: what ever.  
  
Amito went down to watch the show with his brother and after that he went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.  
  
Amito: now...what the heck guardian beasts eat? Oh well lets give him a sandwich...a good one this time. Giggle.  
  
Amito made kero a sandwich and went upstairs.  
  
Amito: here kero I made you a better sandwich.  
  
Kero: oh thanks Amito I was so hungry!  
  
Amito: so what kind of food do you like?  
  
Kero: everything eatable!  
  
Amito: giggle.  
  
Kero: that's pretty good sandwich.  
  
Amito: thanks. So how will the clow cards find me?  
  
Kero: umm I think if you'll go to a place that's connected somehow to the card so it will appear I mean you'll go in to it's world.  
  
Amito: make sense.  
  
Kero: so whatcha doing tomorrow?  
  
Amito: umm Erica Jeremy and I going to the park.  
  
Kero: that's a perfect place looking for cards!  
  
Amito: so I should take the Mist card and the necklace?  
  
Kero: umm yup! Umm aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Amito: oh yeh you!  
  
Kero: ^_^ yup can I come?  
  
Amito: o ok but keep out of trouble!  
  
Kero: ok ok don't get cranky!  
  
After few hours when the Yamites came:  
  
Mrs. Yamite: oh hello Amito how are you?  
  
Amito: I'm fine Mrs. Yamite.  
  
A girl voice: hi Amito.  
  
Amito: *_* Hi Rachel.  
  
Rachel is the yamite's daughter and Amito likes her very much (*_*).  
  
Rachel: hi Amito how are you?  
  
Amito *_* I...I'm fine Rachel. You?  
  
Rachel: I'm fine too.  
  
Rachel is learning in another school than Amito. But they stay in contact most of the time.  
  
Amito's mom: you guys can go up and we will call you in few minuets for dinner.  
  
Amito and Rachel: ok.  
  
They went upstairs and Amito got before Rachel to his room (he ran and said to her he was cleaning it so a human being can stand there)  
  
Amito to Kero: kero fast hide!  
  
Kero: here we go again...  
  
Amito: where's the card and the charm?  
  
Kero: in your drawer.  
  
Amito: good...YOU can come in now Rachel! Fast hide!  
  
Kero hide in the drawer while Rachel opened the dour.  
  
Rachel: do you still have the Colosuss poster I gave you before 2 years ago?  
  
Amito: .^_^. Yup he is my favorite comic hero you know.  
  
Rachel: yeh yeh I know Amito. So. What's new?  
  
Amito: oh nothing you know school studies *thinks: cards to capture* I still want to have a dog.  
  
Rachel: hey maybe if Fifi will have puppies so we'll bring ya one.  
  
Amito: hey thanx! Well IF my mom will agree...  
  
Rachel: yup IF. *Giggle*  
  
Amito's mom: kids time for dinner!  
  
Rachel and Amito: coming!  
  
Rachel left the room and kero popped out of the drawer.  
  
Kero: hey Amito.  
  
Amito: what?  
  
Kero: bring me some food!  
  
Amito: ok kero be here in half an hour or more.  
  
Kero: oh not again...-_-... 


End file.
